I loved you before I knew your name
by lizzywithfire
Summary: Save the Cheerleader, Save the world" Still staring at the TV she watched as the add continued. Someone or should we some people come back into Rories life at the most inopertune moment.
1. Unknown Caller

**Dearest Readers of mine, here is another one of my many first chapters of serieses, but I swear, they will be updated, they all are special to me.. well most of them. And I do plan on writing a sequel to my one shot, it will take time though... **

**Synopsis:**Save the Cheerleader, Save the world" Still staring at the TV she watched as the add continued.  
Someone comes back into Rories life at the most awkward moment.

**Disclaimer:** Umm... well i do own seasons 1-7, but I want the booklets... *sigh*, but there I no way in hell that i own the tv show.. *cry*

**STORY TIME**

Rory slowly sat back down on the couch; the gasp of surprise still half filled her mouth. Still staring at the TV she watched as the add continued.

"_Save the cheerleader, Save the world."_

And then she saw it again, she could have sworn that it was his face, but it couldn't have been. Slowly the add finished with a fade out to a group of people standing in front of an eclipse.

She was still frozen in shock when 'America's next top model' came back on.

_You're the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh_

_The one I nee-_

"Mom" Rory screamed into her phone

"Babes, what's up? I got a msg from you telling me to call you, what's up with that, you never do that"

"I know, but... are you watching models?"

"Umm, let's think about that, I think right now I am making out with Kirk"

"Ok, stupid question." She paused, taking a breath, "But did you just see that add?"

"Nah, Mommy has these brand new things called legs, and they carry her to the fridge when she wants pop tarts, which I did want, at the time of boring TV"

"But I swear I saw Jes-" she tried to stop herself in time, but didn't not completely succeed

"Jesus? You saw Jesus? Honey are you ok? Have you been to the Doctors lately?"

"No not Jesus Mom, Jess..." She let out with a sigh.

_BEEP, beep, BeEp, bEeP, _Went Rories phone.

"Sorry mom, got to go, call waiting"

"Alright, love you Hun, chat later?"

"Definitely"

"Bye"

Rory hung up the call and answered the next.

"Rory Gilmore speaking"

"Hello, Rory did you say?"

"Yes, can I ask whose calling?"

"My name is – " the phone made a funny buzzing noise

"Sorry I didn't get tha-"

"And I would like to arrange a meeting with you for the 22nd? Is that ok?"

"Um, who did you say was calling?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, and I will contact you at a later date with more details"

And with that the phone was left in her hand beeping.

Rory just sat there, still staring at the phone in her hand. Realizing she still had one plan of action she looked up the recent calls on her phone. Finding the number she needed she pressed the green send button and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

---

"Rory!" Paris screamed as she arrived at her friend's apartment, furiously knocking on the door, "Rory I know you're in there"

"I'm coming" Rory quickly replied as she slowly slipped the door open. "Oh, Paris. Hi" she paused, staring at her friend up and down, "What do you want?"

"Well, what do you think I want? To stand out here in your hall for two hours?" she asked with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Moving aside Rory let her one time room mate into the room, Rory briefly appraised what Paris was wearing, taking note of the blue and white scrubs.

"You came straight from work?"

"Well, what did you think? I was out in the center of the city at 3am for fun?"

Rory raised her eyebrows at that thought, Paris with a social life? '

"So, what did you want?" Rory asked

"Doyle told me"

"Doyle told you what?"

"He told me that, that you were…."

"Told you that I was… what?" Rory tried to get her friend to continue the discussion.

"That you were thinking of going back to James" She blurted out.

"James?" Rory asked incredulous, James was the one man she had gotten close to marrying, for a while she had thought Huntzberger may have been closer, but with James she was a mere week from the aisle. It was only when she realized his "sexy" Secretaries had a little extra bit added into their job description that she had dumped the bastard. "Why would I go back to him?"

"I dunno" she replied, "Just what he told me"

"Well I'm not"

"Good"

Paris and Rory both stood awkwardly in the room for several moments until Paris voiced a seemingly unimportant question.

"So has there been anyone lately?"

"No, well… Not really"

"Well you do know that Doyle has this cousin who he thinks you'd do really well with, I haven't personally met him, but I think his name is Tristan. You two could meet up sometime?"

"Maybe" Rory whispered, and with that she sat down on her couch, put her feet up, gestured to the empty spot next to her and turned the TV on, again.

**And thats it for this update.. I always update faster if you REVIEW =]  
love Lizzy**


	2. Fames all that Huh?

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own Gilmore Girls? or Heroes for that matter...

**AN:** Thakyou for all your lovely reviews, you are the reasons that I write this, also the reason that i update this.. i never mean to do that, but that is where my motivation comes from. And yes, it may be what you think it is :D, or maybe it won't... lets wait and see.

**And now... to the story: Chapter 2 - HUH?**

"And now, introducing to you all…." Chucks voice carried across the large atrium, "Milo Ventimiglia!" The roar of the crowd at his name was unbelievable. The reaction the show had wherever it went still amazed him.

As Milo walked down the walkway just outside the door he couldn't help thanking his lucky stars that he'd run into his agent, Chuck. Slowly he pushed the door open, hearing the roaring getting louder the closer he was to the stage. As he finally walked on to the stage he heard scrambled cries including his favourite; "Marry ME MILO!!!!" He couldn't help but chuckle, he wouldn't marry any of them, his love was reserved for someone else, someone who he was hoping to see soon.

"Hello Everybody" His voice carried to the far corners, "I'm Milo Ventigmilia, and I would just like to tell you, 'Watch Heroes, every Tuesday night on NBC'" with that he smiled and made his way to exit the stage.

"Milo," Chuck was as shocked as everyone else at him leaving the stage, "aren't you going to say something more?" he asked his voice magnified by the microphone he still held in his hands. Slowly putting the microphone down he whispered the one thing that should have turned him down.

"Huh?" was all Milo said as he paused before walking off the stage, into the waiting arms of the paparazzi.

---

"Paris speaking" Rory could hear Paris loud and clearly through her hands free set for her phone.

"Paris" she half shouted, "It's Rory." More calmly Rory continued "You mentioned Doyle's cousin the other day..."

"What?"

"You know the one; you said something about us being perfect for each other"

"Look Gilmore, I'm a little busy. Can we save your love life for in a couple of hour's time?"

"Paris, I don't have time in a few hours. Can you just give me a name and a number?"

"Fine" the distinct sounds of Paris shouting "Just one more minute Jeff" could be heard through Rories speakers, as well as the sounds of her ruffling through several pieces of paper. "Um… Tristan, he's a … umm… a Lawyer. His number is 04…."

xXx

And that was how Rory found herself sitting outside a small café the next day, waiting for the elusive Tristan to arrive.

"Rory?" Rory stood as she turned to see a tall, very familiar looking man, standing directly behind her.

"Tristan?" as soon as their eyes met they couldn't help recognising each other.

"If it isn't little miss Mary." The sound of humour in his voice showed the evident change from high school boy to leading lawyer.

"Well, not so much anymore," Rory looked around guiltily, she still didn't like thinking of her relationship with Logan, realising that Tristan should have known her she continued "but how come Paris didn't recognise you?" Rory asked as she sat back down in her seat.

"Is this Paris, as in Gellar?"

At Rories nod of confirmation he continued

"How can you recognise someone you've never 'met'?" he paused for a few second, then continued with a slight smirk, "Though I have to admit the thought that Doyle had a fiancé called Paris with a best friend called Rory shocked me. I would have thought it was you two except for the fact that last time I saw you, you hated each other."

"Well times change" was Rories simple reply. "So," Rory paused looking for something to talk about, "I hear you're a lawyer these days." She continued, settling on talking about their prominent jobs.

"Yeah, and I hear you're a journo" and with that the conversation started to flow. From Tristan asking about her job with the Times, and Rories ingenious anecdotes about different stories she had covered in her few years at the Times, too Tristan describing some of his more famous and infamous cases to her.

xXx

As they were finishing their after lunch drinks, Rory felt the familiar vibrating of her phone, and heard the beginning of her latest ring tone.

_I kissed a girl and I liked i-_

"Rory Gilmore Speaking" She said in a very business like voice, whispering a quiet "Sorry" to Tristan, then feeling a slight blush when she remembered her ring tone and just how true it was.

"Hi Rory," a voice that sounded a lot like her unknown caller the day before. "It's Chuck again."

"Yep, Hi…" Rory asked, as she slowly pushed her plate away from herself.

"Anyway, are you busy right now?"

"Um, why?"

"well I was ringing to organise more details for next Saturday. Is this an ok time?"

Rory glanced quickly at Tristan, carefully mouthed "work" and then continued speaking to Chuck. "Yeah, right now's fine."

"Well as you may be aware, I represent one of the NBCs latest hit TV shows, and we were looking for someone to do a report in the Times for us. Due to a common acquaintance we have read several of your articles, and we understand that this isn't your norm, but we have seen some of your old articles which are very similar to what we want, and all of the examples we saw were very good." Rory couldn't help wonder who the unnamed acquaintance was. "So we were wondering if you could do an interview with Mr Milo Ventimiglia. This would involve attending an interview on Saturday at approximately 1 pm, and attendance of the Heroes cast ball, there is a plus one available for this event."

Rories mouth had dropped, an invite to the Heroes cast ball. Despite working at the New York Times, she still had plenty of prominent contacts that she needed to meet, and they would all be there.

"so what do you say Rory?"

"What do I say?" Rory asked, the surprise evident in her voice. "Of course I will, I'd love to."

"We'll forward more details for the event to your office. It's a pleasure to do business with you." And with that he hanged up the phone, leaving Rory listening to her dial tone.

Looking back over at Tristan, Rory saw he had gone. Leaving in his place a rumpled $50 note, and a note;

_Dear Rory, seems you're a bit busy. Call me _

--

As Rory got into her average sized apartment she thought back on the day. Looking at her phone she saw a missed call from her mother, but decided to wait calling her back till tomorrow. That would give her enough time to think about it.

But for now she wanted to research the actor she would be speaking to, Milo Ventimiglia.

**AND CUT**

**thats it for this week folks, but guess what.. next week is HOLIDAYS!!! so i may/should be able to get more updates in over that period of time.. hopefully for all my stories.. I really want to continue my new HP one, just so it's not so confusing**

**also, blatant plug.. if you like this i recomend you read my other Rory/Jess pairings, mainly my latest few [**don't eat the ring please**, **a future we haven't discussed** & **well pretty much anything by me, but especially DEtRP..**]**

**xoxo**

**Lizzy**


End file.
